


May The Wings of Your Eyeliner Always Be Even

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Dates, Established Relationship, Eyeliner, He's hyperfocused on perfection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stiles just wants his date to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Stiles has a date tonight and he accidentally overprepares for it.Or, an unnecessarily detailed story of Stiles getting ready for a date night with Derek.





	May The Wings of Your Eyeliner Always Be Even

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another thingy. I'm deepest apologies to anybody who follows my wip. I am just a mess. Anyway, hope you like it. This was inspired by a conversation in the Teen Wolf Legacy Discord server. It is also my first time in present tense so it probably is more awful than usual. This is also UNBETA'D so all mistakes are mine also if you would like to point out any inconsistency or anything feel free to do so. Also I always feel I'm leaving out tags so help me out with that too if you wanna. (see, what I meant by I'm a mess)
> 
> ENJOY READING HOPE YOU LIKE IT.
> 
> On another note, take a sip of water every time I write "perfect" in this story.

Stiles is feeling cheerful today. It’s a date night with his boyfriend. And boy, is he thrilled. He’s excited _beyond_ comprehension. He’s been bubbling with barely suppressed energy all day which may be more because he forgot his Adderall in all the excitement than any _actual_ excitement, to be honest, but whatever. 

He can’t help it, okay. It’s been _a long while_ since they got to go on one or have _any_ couple-y alone time for that matter. What with the town being the centre point of all that is supernatural and the shenanigans. It’s like a fucking party every week for the lot of them.

Anyway, back to the date, Stiles wants everything to be perfect tonight. He has been preparing since _the night before_ , may even have overprepared for it; starting with a whole beauty routine he’s received from Lydia. He even went as far as shaving his legs during shower today.

He supposes had to anyway. After all, he needs everything to be perfect. Plus, he supposes, the outfit he had chosen is gotta feel super uncomfortable without silky smooth legs. He’s not too sure about it but he wants to be on the top of his game tonight so whatever.

Speaking of outfits, the boy takes a quick glance of himself in the mirror; he’s wearing a pair of semi-opaque black tights with an oversized red plaid shirt that is tucked loosely around the back to show off his butt. His hair neatened up using a fair amount of gel. He thinks he is looking good although there’s still his makeup left to do.

Derek is supposed to pick him up from the house. He checks the clock and notes he still has about an hour before the man should arrive.

The teen pulls out his makeup bag that he keeps on top of the dresser and drops down in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror he has recently placed beside his window. The pouch bag holds only a handful of things; a concealer, a tube of mascara, and other basic makeup products.

First, he reaches for the concealer, applying dots of it in places he needs then blending it out and applying a little powder on top.

Next, he brings out an eyeliner that’s similar to a Sharpie pen which upon opening, reveals a tiny pointed tip on the top. He is going to draw a perfect wing now. He can do this. He’s had a good feeling since he woke up this morning. He _knows_ he’ll be able to perfect it. Stiles glances at the time one more time, making sure he has enough time. He wants to look all prettied up and ready before Derek gets here.

He gets down to business with a determination that’d cut steel.

It takes 15 minutes for him to finish one eye. The whole time he is hyper-focused on the task to not mess it up and all his patience bears fruit. The angle is just right and the length not too short, but isn’t too long either.

It’s perfect. Exactly how he expected it to turn out. Now, it is time for the other eye.

That’s when all begins to go downhill.

At first, it is just a slightly wrong angle than the other eye. Stiles does not panic, nope. The pen slipping from his hand is just because of his usual clumsiness.

“It’s gonna be fine.” he says to himself, “I’ve done my research. I know how to and _will_ fix it once I’m done with the initial shaping.” See, he is not panicking. At all. Everything is under control.

He takes a deep breath and continues with it. Unfortunately, he can’t stop his hand from shaking which means, he’s making more mistakes as he draws the line this time. In turn, the line keeps getting thicker and thicker. At one point, he stops realising it’s gone out of control. He places the eyeliner down and takes a moment to calm himself.

He then takes a look in the mirror, inspecting the two winged eyeliner that he’s created and heaves a sigh.

“It looks awful.” The boy reaches in his bag and brings out some cotton tips along with a makeup remover then proceeds to wipe the mess off.

After he wipes it all clean, he does a little touch up with the concealer and takes the eyeliner pen back onto his grip. “I’m gonna do it right this. Let’s do it.”, he breathes.

Except, luck is not with him tonight. Meaning, he messes up immediately on his second attempt. After that, it's hard to control himself.

“Oh, for FUCK’S SAKE!” he throws the pen at the wall in outrage, stands up and kicks at the makeup pouch; it hits the wall as well, releasing everything it was holding in.

Stiles stares at the mess on the floor as tears prickles his eyes. Carding his fingers through his short hair, he gives a harsh tug. It was gonna be The Perfect Date. Now, it’s all ruined. Tears stream down his face as he thinks about how he’s ruined it with _his own hands_.

Later, when Derek comes to pick up him up —still not having quite gotten out of his creeper habits, he uses the window to get in— he finds the boy lying face down on the bed sniffling against a pillow. Upon calling, the man receives an incomprehensible mumble as Stiles burrows his face deeper into the pillow.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Derek questions, getting a hiccuping sob in response which in turn has the man paling. He’s across the room and hovering over his boyfriend on the bed in an instant. Placing a hand on the younger’s back, he attempts again, “Stiles. You’re me worrying me, love.”

Stiles looks up and there are black lines streaking his cheeks as tears roll down. “I wanted everything perfect for tonight,” the boy sobs, “but ended up ruining it all.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Derek pacifies, taking Stiles in his arms. Although he’s still out of the loop on what went wrong, the explanations can wait.

“No, it’s NOT. You don’t understand, Derek. I wanted to look my best for tonight. But I had to go and mess up the eyeliner.” the boy says as he swipes his hand across the face in an attempt to wipe off some of the tear-snot cocktail then grimaces seeing the eyeliner stains.

The older man’s lips quirk up in a fond exasperated smile. “Babe, you are perfect whether you’re wearing eyeliner or not.

“Whatever doesn’t change the fact that the date is cancelled now.” Stiles pouts, looking miserable.

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want to,” Derek says, taking a tissue from the nightstand and beginning to gently wipe his boyfriend’s face. “We could still go along with our previous plan. Or, we could just order in and watch movies.” He halts to look Stiles in the eye. “It’d still be a date and I’ll love it as long as I’m spending the time with you.”

Stiles’ response is to roll his eyes but the smile on his face and eyes speak of a different story. “You’re such a sap.”

Derek grins. “Oh well, had to secure my plan to show off the new lingerie set that I’m wearing underneath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. <3


End file.
